


Nailed It

by Bmarvels, Rando29



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/pseuds/Rando29
Summary: Adding the finishing touches of a tree house for their kids, Winry comes to inspect Ed's work and give him a hand if he needs it. They work together for a bit before Winry admits to herself that seeing Ed work so well with tools is a bit of a turn on (him in a sleeveless shirt also helps). Since the kids are in town with uncle Al and won’t be home for awhile, Winry uses the opportunity to tap into her long dormant adventurous side and jump her husband right then and there.





	Nailed It

Winry sits back on her legs wiping her brow with the back of her hand just as she finished putting in the last nail on her side of the treehouse. She looks over to see how her husband’s progress is going on his side to see him putting in the last couple nails as well. Watching the muscles in his arm flex with each strike of the hammer, Winry takes in his current state. Hunched over in his usual black cargo pants and black tank that now clings to him like a second skin after working in the summer’s heat on their children’s treehouse, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a few strands that have come loose since they first started on their project. She continues watching him as beads of sweat roll down his arm, his neck, and the side of his face from his brow making her want to catch each drop with her tongue as a strong desire for him comes over her. The kids were taken to town with uncle Al, so now would be a perfect time to get a little fun in before they get back. Before she could suggest her idea, a loud _thud_ resonates in the small space as a clamoring of the hammer in Ed’s hand falls and hits the floorboards.

“Damn it!” he shouts holding his hand after he dropped the hammer. He shakes out his hand trying to dull the pain from getting one of his fingers caught under the heavy tool. Winry shuffles over to him and reaches for his hand just as he goes to pick the hammer back up. “I’m fine, Win. I got this, I’m almost done,” he tells her thinking she was reaching for the hammer to finish for him. It wouldn’t be the first time she got onto him thinking he messed up or getting mad that she has to wait for him to finish just because she’s done first. Instead, she reaches for the hand that was hit. She brings his hand closer to her, now getting more of Ed’s attention.  
“Win? What are you-” he starts asking until he sees her bring his hand to her lips. Softly kissing the hurt finger at first until her lips wrap around the digit. A faint pink hue dusts his cheeks watching his wife suck on his mildly injured finger from his own carelessness, speechless at what’s come over her suddenly. Her tongue laps around his finger as it disappears completely in her mouth- devouring it like it was her favorite flavor. His cock twitches at the sight, wanting the same kind of attention from her full lips and hot mouth. Slowly, she pulls away releasing his finger as a string of saliva still connects from her mouth to the tip of his finger. Her eyes lidded as she looks at him through her long blonde lashes.

“Come on, Ed,” her voice soft, low as she leans in closer to his face, her breasts pressed between her arms and nearly spilling out of the top of her white tank top. “The kids will be gone for a while, and when’s the last time we had some time together _alone_?”

She crawls further on top of him as Ed falls back landing on his elbows. It had been a while. And seeing his wife find her adventurous side again definitely made the offer that much more tempting. So what was he waiting for? With a smirk, he moves the hammer further to the side and crosses his arms behind his head as he lays flat on his back looking up at her. “Well? What are you waiting for, then?” he taunts her.

She lowers her face to his, her breath ghosting over his lips and hearing his breath catch. He waits to feel the softness of her lips brush against his but she moves to the side, softly kissing along his jaw. Her warm breath tickles his ear as she pauses in her trail just before biting the lobe of his ear then moving lower, pressing her lips harder against his neck leaving a fiery trail of kisses in her wake. She pushes up his tank, her hands gliding over his hard muscles, then tears the tank over his head. Briefly, she glances at the corded muscles beneath her from his years of training and fighting. His efforts to stay fit did not go unnoticed and it was times like these she appreciated it the most. Her trail of kisses continue down his chest and stomach until she reached the hem of his pants. She notices a slight bulge just beneath the hem and looks up to meet his gaze. “Guess I’m not the only one excited about this.” She gives him a side grin as she palms the front of his pants drawing out a sharp breath from her husband. With a slight smirk from his reaction, she leans in and kisses him stifling the soft moan that rumbles through his chest. She continues rubbing her hand against his growing erection until she finally decides to undo his pants. Removing her lips from his to quickly shed the rest of his clothes and work on taking off hers, Ed sits up and helps her. Grabbing her wrist just as she pulls at the hem of her top, he does the honors of slowly taking it off for her, letting his hands gently glide across her smooth skin. His thumbs brushing just under the hem of her bra before lifting her top over her head, leaving her sitting there in just her bra. Cupping the back of her head, Ed pulls Winry to him into a deep kiss as his tongue explores the inside of her hot mouth. He unbinds her hair from its tie letting her golden tresses cascade around them in a shimmering waterfall reflecting the sun’s rays. With a slight tug of her hair, he breaks their kiss exposing her neck to him and kisses along her jaw, down her neck, and unclasps her bra as he reaches her chest. A soft sigh escapes her lips as he tosses her bra aside, her breasts unbound and just beneath his lips. His warm breath ghosting over her nipple. He lets go of her hair in favor of the supple flesh before him and brushes a thumb over the now pert nipple. 

“You’re so beautiful, Win,” Ed whispers against her skin, “always have been.”

A soft sigh escapes her lips as her hands travel into his hair. “I’d be more beautiful if I didn’t have these damn stretch marks all over me,” she mumbles tangling her fingers in his hair with a tighter grip. With a smirk, he flicks his tongue over her nipple teasingly.

“They make you even more beautiful. Proof of the strong woman I married who bore two beautiful children.” He tenderly places kisses on her breast to help emphasize the full weight if his words, his love for her. Tenderness wasn’t his forte, but he meant every word as she was the only one who caught his eye. “Now, I think we’ve done enough talking, don’t you?”

His motions rougher as his calloused hands massage her breast while his mouth latches onto the other, sucking on her nipple. Her hands grip his hair tightly and hold him closer to her in response. If she had wanted to say anything more before, it was frozen in her throat and gone from her mind, replaced by her strong desire to feel more from her husband. The hand on her breast relocates as it softly grazes her skin the further he travels south. He finds her sensitive bud letting his thumb stroke and caress it, feeling the rest of her body tense up. Winry rocks her hips forward chasing his fingers as he rolls the soft flesh between his fingers. A cute moan graces her lips and Ed is determined to draw more of those sounds out of her. He continues his ministrations on her clit as his mouth continues giving attention to her soft, plump breasts making sure neither is left unattended too long. 

“Ahh! Ed…” her voice breathless as she calls to him, encouraging and begging for more. Her hands move to the sides of his face bringing him to her lips. She kisses him hoping to muffle the small noises coming from her, unable to control herself anymore. It had been too long and right now being with him, her senses were being overwhelmed. From the feel of his lips, his rough hands, the smooth muscles flexing beneath his warm skin, to the way he looks at her, pleasures her, feeling that strong desire radiate from him matching her own. Electricity running through her veins, her nerve-endings sparking to life, Winry feels her mind cloud in ecstasy. Pleasure thrumming through her body. 

Pulling away from the kiss, she gasps for air as his lips continue kissing along her jaw and down her neck. His lips finding every stretch of skin he could reach planting a trail of messy kisses all over her. Feeling her wet between his fingers and her body warmed up, he removes his fingers from her sensitive bud and hears a soft whimper from his beautiful wife. But it doesn’t last long. He lines himself up to her entrance and slowly eases her fully on him, guttural sounds harmonizing between them.

“Damn, Win..” Ed swears as more sweat beads his brow. Just as he was planning to let Winry adjust around him, she rocks her hips against him, getting right to it. 

The sweet moans coming from his wife as she rides him has Ed clenching his jaw just to keep from doing the same. His hands claw at her back, hers in his hair. He buries his face between her breasts hearing her rapid heartbeat that probably matches the speed of his own. Her pace quickens as she snaps her hips against him; her back arches in pleasure as she throws her head back and juts her breasts out to him, further burying his face between them. His hands move from her back and to her hips as he lays his back against the warm wood flooring of the treehouse. He watches as his wife rides him hard, his muscles contracting in pleasure as the pressure builds lower, and lower, the longer she grinds against him. 

Their lives had become so busy lately with taking care of the kids and keeping up with work that they couldn’t remember the last time they spent a simple night out just with each other, let alone had sex. This was what they needed and they both knew they wouldn’t be lasting long. They craved each other and as much as Winry loves a little foreplay, her need was deeper. 

Her moans reach a higher pitch, her mind dizzy with euphoric bliss as she reaches her high. That soft squeak of a moan between her painted breaths the only sound she could make letting him know she was close. 

“Just a little more,” Ed grunts, his fingers digging into her hips, “...almost...there..” 

As if on cue, he releases into her just as her body spasms with overwhelming pleasure. Her hands splayed on his chest to keep her body from falling over. With a breathy chuckle, Ed looks up at her and tries to catch his breath. After a few silent minutes with nothing but their heavy breathing starting to slow, they gazed into each other’s eyes until the sound of excited voices break the reverie and approach the treehouse quickly. 

“Come on, Uncle Al! You gotta see it! It’s so awesome!” Their children’s voices call out followed by their uncle’s which were already ascending the tree the couple was currently in. 

“Alright, alright,” he chuckles. “I’m coming. I’m not as fast as you two.”

Two tiny heads peak over the edge of the floor as their kids stare at them still in a compromising position followed by a third larger head who was less than pleased at the sight before him. 

“Really, you two? You couldn’t have done this anywhere else or maybe had a note?” Al looks away as he grumbles at the pair. 

Winry nervously chuckles trying to cover the front of herself, her body stiff in place with the new sets of eyes on her. 

“Sorry, Al… we weren’t expecting you all back so soon. And it had been so long, so we kinda got carried away..” Winry starts rambling until Al holds a hand up to get her to stop. Before either could say more, the curious little eyes still looking at their unclothed parents finally speak up. 

“Dad...what are you doing?” Their son asks curiously. Winry goes red in the face and Al tight lipped trying to ignore the question his nephew just asked as if he didn’t hear him. Ed, however, simply looks back and casually answers the young lad. 

“Your mom.” He says with a shit-eating grin earning a good smack from the lady still sitting on him and a sharp, incredulous “Ed!” His brother just groans with a shake of his head as he descends the ladder. Small giggles erupt from the children at their mother scolding their dad. 

“Some things never change,” Al mutters to himself but still couldn’t help the small smile tugging at the edge of his lips as he leaves.


End file.
